feliz cumpleaños
by hirano23
Summary: Este es un pequeño fic dedicado a mi querida amiga Zoren Zombrio espero sea de su agrado n.n


**Este es un Fic que le prometí a mi querida amiga Zoren Zombrio, será cortito espero que les agrade. Que pases un feliz cumpleaños pequeña.**

Feliz cumpleaños.

CASA MEMBRANA 9:30 PM.

-AAAAAHHHHH! ¡POR SATURNO!- Grite con furia contenida a la nada.

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya olvidado de esta fecha tan importante? Y es que bueno, no es que me sienta falto de atención, pero vamos, ¿enserio? AAAAHHHH.- patee lo primero que se puso frente a mis pies, ni siquiera me importo que fuera mi figura de colección de pie grande.

-¡Eres un idiota Zim! No te importo en lo más mínimo. Estúpido alíen. Yo que había preparado el día perfecto para pasarlo junto contigo pero resulta que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer; que celebrar nuestro primer aniversario. Ni siquiera has aparecido en todo el día, ni una simple llamada.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- la ira me había consumido, lance todo lo que tuve al alcance de las manos, mi respiración estaba acelerada ya no pude controlarme. Mi furia ceso hasta que descargue la frustración en mi habitación.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a Gaz parada tras de ella.

-¡¿Podrías callarte?- espeto con indiferencia como siempre mi dulce hermanita.

-¡No puedo, simplemente no puedo! ¡Estoy que me muero de coraje!- la mire aun con el seño fruncido.

-Como sea, toma.- se acerco a mí entregándome una caja envuelta en papel de regalo azul con un moño azul marino.

-¿y esto?- cuestione con una ceja arqueada.

-Es tu obsequio de cumpleaños, pero si no lo quieres me lo llevare.

-No. Espera… ¿Es mi cumpleaños?- ah pero como puedo ser tan torpe, olvide mi cumpleaños por recordar mi aniversario con Zim.

-Por supuesto que es tu cumpleaños, tarado.- en ese momento papa entro a mi habitación.

-Ah es verdad; hijo hoy cumples un año más de vida tu camino a la edad adulta esta cada vez más cerca de llegar, espero que te conviertas en todo un hombre de ciencia; aquí está mi presente.- mi padre me entrego una caja de considerable tamaño, estaba en una envoltura del mismo color que la que me había entregado Gaz.

-Gr-Gracias papa, gracias Gaz.- tome ambos paquetes, los puse en la mesa de mi habitación para abrirlos después.

-Bien hijo debo regresar al laboratorio, tu hermanita estará en casa de una amiga así que te quedaras solo por hoy, mañana te prometo llevarlos a festejar a donde quieras.- sin dejarme espetar nada se fue de la casa junto con Gaz.

-¡Por Saturno! Lo había olvidado, vaya ni de eso se acordó Zim.

Deje de lado mis locos pensamientos, observe los paquetes que recién me habían entregado, decidí abrirlos y tratar de olvidarme de Zim. El paquete de Gaz contenía: una gabardina nueva de color negro muy parecida a mi vieja gabardina, el obsequio de papa contenía: un par de botas negras con zipper a los laterales y agujetas en el medio, unos gogles idénticos a los suyos y 3 figuras de colección de pie grande, el monstruo del lago nez y un alíen.

Este último me hizo recordar a Zim, una lagrima traicionera escapo de mis orbes doradas.

-Débil humano. De verdad creíste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños.- ahí estaba Zim parado en el marco de mi ventana.

-¿Qué? yo nunca pensé eso.-espete con indiferencia en mi voz.

-¡MIENTES! Claro que lo pensaste, estabas llorando; Yo lo vi.-entro dentro de mi habitación al decir lo último.

-Nunca pensé eso, lo que pensé es que… ¡OLVIDASTE NUETSRO ANIVERSARIO!-Me comencé a exaltar nuevamente y aunque estaba alegre de verle mi ira aun no bajaba.

-Anive… ¿Qué? bueno no sé lo que eso quiere decir pero te traía tu presente de cumpleaños, si no lo quieres me voy.- puso un pie en el marco de la ventana.

-No, espera; yo… si lo quiero.-lo jale de la ropa antes de que saliera.

-Jajaja humano débil.- Me abrazo con ternura.- Feliz cumpleaños y también anive… eso.

Al soltarme de su mochila salieron sus extremidades mecánicas, en una de ellas tenía una lata de crema batida, en la otra un liquido de color azul y en otra un moño enorme.

-Gracias, supongo. Y… ¿para que se supone que usare eso?- tome los dos líquidos y los mire con duda.

-Pues, estuve investigando durante todo el día y… encontré algo que me creí apropiado para regalarte.

-¿pero crema batida? Un moño enorme y ¿esto qué es?- señale el liquido azul de mi mano derecha.

-El moño es para tu obsequio, la crema es para comer y el líquido azul es un lubricante Irken que anestesia el cuerpo convirtiendo el dolor en algo placentero.

-¿y cuál se supone es mi regalo?- cuestione a mi compañero.

-Eso es obvio.-la extremidad que sostenía el moño se movió colocándolo en el pecho de Zim.- soy yo.- estiro sus brazos como pidiendo un abrazo.

-¡POR SATURNO!

Mi rostro fue surcado por un pronunciado sonrojo, él se estaba ofreciendo como regalo; nunca imagine algo como esto, el regalo de Gaz y Papa no se les comparaba en lo más mínimo, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Me abalance hacia sus brazos tumbándolo en el piso.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DIB HUMANO!

No entrare en detalles de lo que paso, pero si puedo decir que ese fue el mejor festejo de cumpleaños que nunca antes había tenido. La combinación de crema y placer fue de lo más excitante.

**Bueno aquí quedo este pequeño fic dedicado a Zoren Zombrio, perdona por tardar pero no había tenido inter u.u**

**Aun así FELIZ CUMPLE.**

**Hirano23**


End file.
